Community Connect 2020/FAQ
This page will serve as a repository of questions asked by attendees regarding Community Connect 2020 and the best answer available for them. This is an unofficial FAQ gleaned from all available info. Travel questions ;How will attendees get from the Orlando airport to the hotel? :Uber credits will be issued electronically prior to arrival. ;Can we arrange car pooling with other attendees to split the cost? :With the assumption that Uber is what ends up being used, this is currently in the works (attendee-organized/unofficial). There is, of course, no requirement to share a ride with any other user if not desired. ;Will the expense of a checked bag be compensated? :One (1) checked bag will be included for tickets where necessary. If you are in need of assistance with a checked bag, please contact the travel agency with the contact information provided in your welcome packet. ;Will meals be provided/reimbursed? :The hotel provides a complimentary breakfast. Dinner on Friday and Saturday will be provided for, as will lunch on Saturday. Dinner at the park is covered by your incidentals gift card, though staff travelling with your party may be able to assist more directly. ;Should I bring a laptop/tablet? Any other suggested items? :There is no explicit need for a laptop, although you may want one to take notes, etc. (Keep in mind that unlike previous years a loaner will not be available as the sessions will not be conducted in a Fandom office). As far as other items, keep in mind the hotel has a pool so you might want to bring swimwear. Some attendees have discussed bringing their Switch, so some sort of gaming device might come in handy. Venue questions ;Where is this happening exactly? :The hotel is the Wyndham Garden Lake Buena Vista near Disney World. The sessions will be on-site. Breakfasts and lunches will be at the hotel. Dinners are TBD, though Sunday dinner will be inside Disney World. ;What's the weather going to be? :Currently the forecast is going to be 60-80°F (16-26°C) with some cloudy skies expected. Disney questions ;What should I bring to Disney? :You're allowed to bring in a small or regular school backpack (Jansport or something similar), fewer pockets the better (it will be checked at security). You can have snacks, bottled water, a jacket for when it gets cold out or a poncho for when it rains. All attractions are backpack friendly so no need for lockers. Note: People who don't have bags can go into the non-bag security lines to be processed faster. Note 2: Parks have water bottle refill stations so don't throwaway your bottles, you can reuse them if you run out of water. ;Could I lose items on attractions? :Some attractions like 'Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith' located at Hollywood Studios or 'Space Mountain' at Magic Kingdom have fast movement, most people lose glasses and hats on these rides. ;What time does the park close? :Animal Kingdom will close at 8pm. Most other parks will close at 9pm, except Hollywood Studios which will close at 10pm (Extra Magic Hours, included with your hotel stay). Continuous shuttle service will return you to Disney Springs until 12am. Category:Community Connect 2020